


Dexter Goes to Riverdale

by Amberina



Category: Dexter (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: Dexter realizes that the Norman Rockwell façade does not hold up under scrutiny.





	

It had been three years. Dexter mostly kept to himself, and to the trees, to the forest, to his cabin. Occasionally, though, Dexter needed to venture into town, the closest being Riverdale. It was a small town, picturesque and peaceful. At least, that was what he thought. As he began to get more and more familiar with the town, he began to realize that the Norman Rockwell façade was just that. It did not hold up under scrutiny. Dexter saw them, the writhing worms under the surface of the town. He smelled the corruption.

And he just watched, for a while. He wasn’t going to kill anymore, he wasn’t going to feed the beast. He came here to start new, to stave off temptation. It’s why he picked the area. It had not seen a murder in decades. Surely, he had thought, that had to be safe.

From the shadows, he continued watching. He watched the high school boys make conquests of the women. He watched them coerce them. He watched them rape them and ridicule them. He got twitchy. The blood-lust surged. His Dark Passenger wailed to be let out.

It did not abide by the code. They did not fit his selection process. They had not killed. They should not be killed. But the longer he watched, the more he began to disagree with that. The more he became entranced with the idea of taking out the source of the sickness. With taking out the pretty-faced redhead boy, the ring-leader, the instigator. He needed blood. He needed to kill Jason Blossom. 

Then finally, he got his opportunity, one summer day.

Dexter did not have the same tools he used to have. He did not have the setup. He did not have the drugs. He did not have the boat and he did not have the ocean. Dexter needed to improvise. He needed to figure out how to frame this in a way that both broke from his previous MO, and could be done with minimal tools.

Dexter had a gun. It was important to have a gun when you lived in a cabin in a forest. The gun was untraceable, of course. He was smart enough, even when he first retreated from Miami, to know that was always a good idea. 

Dexter had watched enough that he knew exactly how to lure Jason. It was simple, just a note. Dexter signed it “Polly” and just a couple weeks later Jason had plans to fake his death so he could run away and be with her. He even burned the evidence, to not be discovered. He was so easily manipulated.

Leaving him in the river was an inelegant solution at best, but Dexter also knew enough to know that he wasn’t the only person with an untraceable gun, or a motive, in Riverdale. He also knew the Sheriff had no experience investigating real crimes.

-

Dexter watches as “Miss Grundy” gets into her car and smiles at the tight-bodied boys out for a jog. He watches, and the Dark Passenger yearns.

No, the supposed "Geraldine Grundy" would not make it to another town.


End file.
